Truth, Lies And Love
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Sequel to Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed Heaven. "We're not supposed to have secrets. No matter how small they are."  Rated T as always. Channy.
1. For The First Time

**Guess who's back? Back again.. It's me! **

**...So, yeah, please read, and maybe, just maybe, you might review... ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Sonny's POV<span>

I walked along the corridor, searching for Chad, to tell him about my news. I frowned in frustration, because I could never find him when I needed him.

As I started to give up hope, I saw a boy with a blue hoodie on, standing with his back to me, talking to Marshall. Weirdly though, he had the hood up.

"Chad!" I exclaimed happily, recognising the hoodie straight away, as the one that I bought him for his birthday.

Marshall looked confused as I ran towards them. As soon as the boy turned round to face me, I understood why Marshall had looked so confused.

It wasn't Chad. It was a boy with dark brown hair and sharp, green eyes. My eyes traced over his face to see a smile there.

I laughed, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He smiled again, "No worries. I'm Alex." He replied cheerfully, holding his hand out.

I shook it and grinned, "Sonny." I introduced myself and something clicked, "Wait, are you the new cast member?" I asked suddenly.

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, so we should be spending a lot of time together." He answered, grinning.

"Well, now you've met each other, I'm going to go back to my office. If you could, Sonny, please take Alex to meet the others." Marshall said and strolled away.

"But, I was going to try and find Chad..." I tried to tell him and sighed, "Oh well, he can wait."

"Who's Chad?" He asked me, as he walked along, obviously knowing where he was going.

"My douche bag of a boyfriend, I swear, I can never find him." I replied, running to catch up to him. His eyes widened a little, "Chad Dylan Cooper?" He asked.

I grimaced, "Oh gosh, please don't say you're another crazy fan. Usually it's the girls. Wait, you're not..._ gay_, are you? I mean, it's not that I have anything against gays, I love them-"

He stopped me and laughed, "No, I'm not a crazy fan. And no, I'm definitely _not_ gay. If I was, I wouldn't be attracted to you so much right now."

I blushed modestly, "Thanks. I think." He smirked at me, "Trust me, that was a compliment." I smiled slightly, trying to remember about my _boyfriend_.

"Okay, I believe you. So, would you like to meet him? Well, if I can find him." I told him. He nodded and muttered something which I didn't hear.

"C'mon then. Let's go." I said, tugging his arm to pull him in the right direction.

-x-

"No, Chloe. All you did was… 'Sonny It Up'." Chad said to Chloe, shaking his head, looking ashamed.

"Chad!" I exclaimed, interrupting their filming. He turned to look at me, and his face lit up, "What?" He asked innocently.

I raised my eyebrows as he walked towards Alex and I, "You know what. I've told you, don't use that phrase."

He smirked a little, "I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" He asked. "I suppose so." I replied, gesturing to Alex, "Chad, this is-"

"Alex." Chad finished my sentence, sneering at Alex. "Chad. It's been a long time." Alex replied, giving Chad a dirty look. "You know each other?" I asked incredulously.

Alex made a disgusted noise, "Yes. Unfortunately. _He_," Alex paused to glare at Chad, "was my competition of being Mackenzie."

Chad laughed loudly, "Yeah and look who got the job, suckaa!" He replied smugly, doing his signature peace sign.

They started arguing even more, so I cut them both off, "Um, I'm just going to go. I'll... leave you two to it. It looks like you've got a lot to catch up on."

I started to walk away but Chad took hold of my arm gently. After the incident in Wisconsin, he'd been so gentle with me, like I was extremely fragile.

"Don't go. I haven't seen you all day. I haven't even had my hello kiss yet." Chad said, feigning sadness. I heard Alex sigh noisily beside him.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to give you your '_hello kiss'_." He said, glowering at Chad. "Stop it. Both of you." I told them both.

Chad raised his arms questioningly, as if to say, 'what? It wasn't my fault'. "I'm taking Alex to meet the others now-" I started.

"But, what about us?" Chad asked as his lips curved downwards a little. Alex chuckled, "Looks like she likes me better Cooper."

Alex's words seemed to cut Chad deep, even though he knew it wasn't true,"No. I like my _job_. Which is what I'll lose if I don't take you to meet the others." I said, glaring slightly at Alex.

I then turned to Chad, "I'll be back here at 4. I promise." I reassured him, giving him a slow kiss to show him that I loved him.

Alex was making gagging reflexes behind as we pulled away, "You're just jealous." Chad sneered at him, pulling me in again.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, just loud enough so all three of us could hear him. I grinned at him, "I love you too. But... I really gotta go."

-x-

"Okay, so this is Alex, the new cast member." I introduced him to Tawni, who was sat at the bar in the prop house.

Tawni put her flirty face on, "Hi, I'm-" She started as Alex grabbed her hand, kissing it gently, "Tawni." She finished, smiling hugely at him.

He grinned back at her, "I'm sure we're gonna be just great friends." There was something about the way his eyes twinkled. Something almost angelic but….evil?

I know right, weird. I pulled Alex away from Tawni abruptly – Not that I'm jealous or anything. Me? _Jealous_? Please, don't make me laugh. Okay, fine I was jealous!

"This is Grady and Nico." I said, grabbing his hand, leading him over to them. They were both playing on Grady's new game, '_Zombie Warriors'_.

"Guys, this is Alex." I said to them. "Yeah, yeah. Hey dude." Nico said uninterested, not taking his eyes of the screen.

I smiled evilly, "Hey Grady, I think I've found a way to get to Narnia!"

Grady shot up from the couch, pulling his eyes away from the TV screen, whilst pulling the controller away from the game station making it crash to the floor.

Nico screamed and glared at me, "Oops, sorry. Anyway, no I've got your attention. This is Alex…again." I replied sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do hope you're gonna review! Because, well, because I'll love you lots and lots if you do! ;)<strong>

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**E.**

**W.**

**Oh, and one more thing... review... ;)**

**Holly - xx**


	2. No Secrets

**Okay, so who has heard Demi Lovato's Skyscraper? If you haven't you have seriously gotta check it out! **

**It's AMAZING! So, yeah, enough about that, here is chapter 2 of 'Truth, Lies And Love'.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>Sonny's POV<span>

"Why do you think he wants to see us?" Alex asked me as Chad's cast and my cast and stood outside of Mr. Condor's office. I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe you're getting fired already." Chad remarked smugly to Alex.

Alex's jaw twitched at Chad's comment, "Sonny, please keep your…" he swallowed, "boyfriend," he spat, "quiet."

I turned to Chad and pleaded with my eyes for him to stop annoying Alex. He stared straight back at me, unwilling to let me win.

Suddenly, he groaned loudly, "Ugh, your brown eyes make me go douchey. You can't do that to me, it's not fair." He whined as I smiled triumphantly.

He grinned at my expression and hugged me to his chest and put his lips to my ear, "I swear, I will get you back later." Whispering softly, he kissed my neck.

After a chorus of "Ew, gross!" and "I'm going to be sick!" off our cast mates, we pulled away, both grinning, with our hands interlocked together.

All the while we were waiting, Alex and Chad were glaring at each other, which was quite amusing.

"Mr. Condor will see you now." His assistant came out of his office, gesturing inside.

-x-

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're going to a 5 star hotel!" I screamed, jumping up and down as we all walked out of Mr. Condor's office, and the others walked away

looking proud of themselves.

Chad shrugged beside me, "Eh, I've had better." He replied, looking uninterested. I frowned in confusion, "You've had better than a 5 star hotel?" I asked.

He nodded as if it was no big deal, "Yeah, I went to this hotel in Barbados-"

He suddenly cut himself off, with an amused look on his face, "doesn't matter…" He said, shaking his head.

"Chad," I warned, "Why are you grinning like that?" I asked warily. He tried hard not to laugh, "No reason." He replied, coughing to hide his laugh.

"Tell me…Please?" I asked.

My tone of voice must have sounded miserable because he turned to face me, all the hint of amusement gone of his face,"Trust me, it's nothing to worry about."

"Then why won't you tell me?" I asked, feeling hurt because we're not supposed to have any secrets. No matter how small they are.

Ignoring me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wriggled out of it, "Tell me." I repeated, not letting it go.

Chad sighed, "Look, it's private, okay." He replied, looking annoyed.

"Fine," I said stubbornly, feeling a gush of frustration run through me, "But I thought you could trust me with anything." I whispered.

I then walked away to find somewhere to feel miserable.

-x-

I sat on the floor in the corridor, hoping no one would walk by because they'd think I was weird just randomly sat on the floor.

I heard footsteps and sighed as I tried to get up.

"Sonny?" Alex asked as he walked around the corner. I tried to smile at him but failed and sat back down again.

He frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

I sighed, "Chad…" I spoke miserably. Alex probably wasn't the best person to talk about Chad but he listened to me, no less.

"Well, I suppose if he says it's nothing to worry about, then it's nothing to worry about," He replied after listening to my explanation,

"Unless.." He paused, which intrigued me. "What?" I asked concerned by his answer.

"Well, unless… he was with a girl…" He answered. "You…you really think that?" I asked him quietly.

I felt him shrug, "I don't know, but it's likely. I mean, Chad has a reputation for girls. Even I know that."

I looked at the floor; he was right, Chad had a reputation with girls. No matter how fragile.

Suddenly, something hit me, "But… but he went to a hotel in Barbados a few months ago, before our first anniversary. Maybe…" My voice got choked up as a tear escaped.

Alex put my arm around me and I leant on his shoulder, "So that means that Chad was…maybe even still is…cheating on me..." I said sadly.

Wow, my day was _not_ going well.

"But you don't have proof." Alex said comfortingly, stroking my arm.

* * *

><p><span>Chad's POV<span>

"Fine," Sonny replied, looking hurt, "But I thought you could trust me with anything." She spoke quietly and walked away from me, with a heartbreakingly un-Sonny-like expression.

"Sonny, wait. I mean it, you don't have to worry…" I trailed off as Sonny continued to walk away, ignoring me. I walked around to try and find her.

The first place I went to was her dressing room, as she's usually there when something's wrong. Or my dressing room. But I doubted highly that she was in there.

I knocked on the door and Tawni answered, "Come in." She called and I opened the door to find Tawni on her own. "Oh," Her face dropped, "Cooper, what a pleasant surprise."

"I ain't so happy to see your face every day either." I shot back. She sighed, "What do you want?" My eyebrows creased, "I can't find Sonny, you know where she is?"

She laughed, "Yeah. She was sat in the corridor looking miserable. God, I'd hate to see who had made her like that. She was sat on the _floor._ Ew."

I looked around awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with her and scratched the back of my neck, "Funny story… it was me." I confessed quietly.

She shook her head, obviously amused at me, "It's always you, Cooper."

-x-

As I was searching the corridors, abruptly, I heard Sonny's voice talking to someone as I rushed towards it, "What?" She asked, sounding genuinely interested.

I looked around the corner and saw them. Alex and Sonny, sat on the floor side by side. I decided to stay where I was and listen to their conversation.

"Well, unless… he was with a girl…" Alex said to Sonny, staring straight at her. "You…you really think that?" Sonny asked him, looking shattered inside.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but it's likely. I mean, Chad has a reputation for girls. Even I know that." I shook my head angrily. Sure I had a reputation. But I _loved_ Sonny.

Her face dropped as she'd just thought of something terrible, "But… but he went to a hotel in Barbados a few months ago, just before our first anniversary. Maybe…"

Wait…did she think I was cheating on her? I would _never dream_ of hurting Sonny after what happened back in…Wisconsin. A tear rolled down Sonny's cheek.

I wished I could wipe away all of her tears.

Alex snaked his arm around her shoulder, slipping down to her waist, pulling her towards him as she leant on his shoulder.

My blood boiled inside of me. He couldn't take Sonny away from me!

"So that means that Chad was…maybe even still is…cheating on me..." She whispered, her face showing pain.

"NO!" I wanted to shout out. Tell her that I loved her and only her. But then she'd know I was spying on her.

"But you don't have proof." Alex said, smiling evilly, as if he'd thought of a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, so who likes the evil Alex? *Raises hand* ;)<strong>

**What do you think his plans are? Please review and then I'll carry on writing. Simple... ;)**

**I love you.**

**Holly - x**

**PS. Review...**


	3. Kaylee

**Hey, hey! So you were all quite confused by Alex's evil smile at the end of the last chapter?**

**Yeah? You're gonna be even more confused after reading this.**

**Anyway, read on, I will see you at the bottom...**

* * *

><p>I decided to confront Chad and ask him if anything had happened in Barbados with another girl. I still trusted Chad, and Alex's chat helped me.<p>

I grabbed my purse off my dresser when there was a knock at my door and I opened it to find a beautiful but confused blonde, "Hi, can I help you?" I asked helpfully.

She frowned, "Yeah, um, I'm looking for…" She paused to look at a piece of paper, "Chad Dylan Cooper? I can't seem to find him." She replied with a vague foreign accent.

I smiled, "Yeah, I know him pretty well, so maybe it's something I can help with?"

She smiled back gratefully, "Thanks. So, I met him a few months ago and he left me his number and address and stuff. And I have something of his."

My face fell a little. Chad met a girl and he gave her his address and number. When we were going out. No big deal. Right?

"Okay, well I can give it to him if you want? Oh, and where did you guys meet?" I asked, trying to keep my voice sound calm and friendly.

Her face puckered as she thought, "Great, thanks! Um, and it was in a hotel I was in for a while. In Barbados… I think? Anyway, that's not important.."

My heart stopped. Barbados? Hotel? No… This was _proof_ that he was cheating on me.

Unless maybe she was just working at the hotel or something and she had something of his?

I coughed to get my voice sound normal, "Okay. What do you need to give him?" I asked her with a bitter-sweet smile.

She grinned like she was embarrassed and pulled something out of her bag and handed it to me, "The things you do when you get carried away, right?" She said and laughed.

I smiled, feeling confused as I had no idea what she had just handed me or what she was talking about, "Yeah..."

"Okay, well thanks for giving it to him. I'll be off then." She replied and started to walk away. "Wait, what's your name?" I asked suddenly.

She beamed brightly, "Kaylee. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll be late for my plane." "Okay, bye." I replied and watched her walk away.

When she was gone I looked at the object she'd handed me. It was a belt. That's what she was talking about, getting _carried away._

They…they slept together.

-x-

I banged on Chad's dressing room door, tears of frustration and pain running down my face.

He yanked the door open looking annoyed at my constant banging but his expression changed as soon as he saw my face,

"Sonny, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling me inside.

"How could you?" I screamed at him, throwing his belt on the floor while he stared at me looking bewildered.

"What do you mean, Sonny? Calm down." He replied, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I shouted, stepping away from him, "You're a cheater!"

He shook his head, "Sonny, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, just…sit down. Please?" He replied utterly confused.

I snatched the belt off the floor, "Is this your belt?" I asked him. He nodded. "And do you know someone called Kaylee? She's blonde, foreign and beautiful.."

He nodded again reluctantly, after thinking for a moment, "Sonny, what has this got to do with-"

I collapsed onto his couch, "How could you?" I whispered again, the tears falling more violently. He knelt beside me, "What, Sonny? Tell me what.."

"You cheated on me. You slept with another girl while you in Barbados. That's your _personal_ secret." I spat at him.

He frowned, "No. I didn't. I love you, Sonny." He replied, trying to hold my hand. I pulled my hand away swiftly, "Get _off_ me." I spoke and walked towards the door.

"Sonny, I _promise_, I haven't cheated on you. I would never even dream of doing it. I love _you._" He told me.

"I'm sorry, Chad. But I don't believe you." I answered and walked away from him.

-x-

I cried in my dressing room, thinking of how Chad had gone behind my back and I was so stupid I didn't even know. I needed someone to talk to. But who?

Tawni would only say I told you so, and Chad was obviously a no go option. Those were the two people I usually spoke to if I had something wrong. Unless…Alex?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, feeling thankful of Alex for when he gave me his number earlier and rang his number.

He answered on the first ring, "Hi Sonny." He said happily. Almost happy enough to make me feel a little better.

"Um, please could you come over to my dressing room. I need someone to talk to." I stuttered, my breath hiccupping every so often because of my crying.

"Sure, I'll be right there. Don't worry." He replied, and sounded as though he was jogging. "Thanks." I answered as we both said goodbye and ended the phone call.

I pulled the door open quickly as I heard a knock and Alex walked in looking confused, "What's wrong Sonny? Have you been crying?" He asked, stroking my cheek.

I recoiled at his touch which showed rejection clearly on his face, "I'm sorry." I replied, looking down at the floor.

He composed himself, "It's okay, I understand; you don't want Chad to get jealous." He spoke, leading me to sit on the sofa.

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm definitely not worried about that..." I whispered as he sat down next to me. "Well, then what?" He wanted to know.

I took a deep breath before answering him, "Chad _was_ cheating on me. He slept with another girl in Barbados."

"Oh, Sonny," he said, hugging me, "you deserve someone better than him." Suddenly he pulled away, looking guilty, "Sorry." He spoke.

I tilted my head slightly out of confusion, "What for?" I asked. "For hugging you like that." He said simply.

I shrugged, "I didn't say I didn't like it. In fact, it kind of made me feel better… I could use a hug."

He smiled and pulled me in again and I felt his warm breath on my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest and closed my eyes, trying to stop myself crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy the chapter? Have you figured Alex's plan out yet?<strong>

**Please review because I'm not gonna upload the next chapter until I've got at least 5 reviews more. **

**I love you.**

**Holly - xx**


	4. Give Love A Try

**Hi guys! Yes, I know, I haven't updated in a while. But here is the next chapter. This has a little Alex/Sonny in it. Enjoy... :)**

* * *

><p>Alex and I sat in my dressing room on beanbags, laughing together as we played a game of scrabble. He kept making up new words and adding them to the game.<p>

"Argle is _not _a word, Alex!" I shouted, giggling loudly as I slapped him on the arm. He grinned, "It's in _my_ personal dictionary. So, that means it's a word."

I raised my eyebrows, little laughs still escaping my mouth, "Okay then, Mr I-know-everything, what does it mean? And I want an example of where you'd use it."

His face scrunched up in thought and suddenly he smiled, "An argle is a beautiful woman who makes men, like myself, fall for them easily. And the example would be… Sonny is an argle."

I blushed and stared at the scrabble board, refusing to meet his eyes, "You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked him quietly.

He reached over and pulled my chin up to look into my eyes, "Yes." He replied sincerely, adding on, "Was that the only thing you picked up on?"

Answering my confused look he took hold of my hand and said, "You've probably already figured this out, but I like you Sonny. I want to be more than friends."

"But Chad…" I whispered, the pain rushing through me again.

"I know, and I'm gonna wait for you Sonny. You take all the time you need to get over him and I'll be here." He answered, brushing a hair away from my eyes.

I opened my mouth to reply but a knock on my side door interrupted. I gave Alex an apologetic smile and stood to answer the door.

-x-

With a grin on my face, I wrenched open the door to find Chad standing there looking lost and hopeless, "Sonny.." He choked out.

My smile vanished almost instantly, "What do you want, Chad? Don't you think you've hurt me enough?" I snapped, making Alex shout out, "Who is it?"

Without answering, I opened the door wider so Alex could see who was stood there. He glared at Chad, looking him up and down, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I don't know," I paused and looked back at Chad, "Care to explain why you're here, after it's obvious I don't want to see you again."

He breathed heavily, "Look, Sonny, I know that you don't believe me, but I _swear_ I did nothing with Kaylee. Yes, I've met her before, but she was a waitress working at the hotel."

I frowned, getting more confused by the minute. I didn't know whether I should've believed him or not, "Why should I trust you?" I asked him.

"Because I love you, and I know that deep down, you still love me too. Wait…Alex was there at the hotel where I met Kaylee, I saw you." Chad said urgently to Alex.

Alex was suddenly next to me, frowning, as if trying to remember the memory, "No. I wasn't. Don't try and use me to cover up your dirty little secret." He snarled.

"No," Chad said more confidently, "You were there. I saw you. In fact…" He paused to laugh humourlessly, "_You _were the one doing_ stuff_ with Kaylee. On a sun bed."

Alex's jaw twitched, "How dare you pin your mistakes on _me!_ I was never there at the hotel, I don't even know who this Kaylee chick is!" He shouted, his fists tightening.

I put a hand on Alex's chest, "Don't. He's not worth it." I said, as his fists slowly unclenched. "Sonny, please-" Chad tried again.

"No. Cheating on me was stupid and wrong, but blaming your petty little mistakes on someone else is low. Even for you, Chad." I answered, slamming the door shut.

-x-

"I'm sorry about him, Sonny." Alex said, gazing at me while stroking my cheek softly with his thumb.

I looked up at his sincere, green eyes and smiled sadly, "You know maybe you're right. Maybe being with you will help me get over Chad."I suggested.

"Right about what? And you're with me right now, is it helping?" Alex said, his eyebrows dropping in a frown.

"No," I paused to hold his hand nervously, "I mean, _us…being_ together." The corners of his mouth turned up, "You really want to do this?" He asked hopefully.

I bit my lip and thought for a few moments. "Yes." I nodded certainly.

After I'd thought about it, I'd realised that Alex made me happy and I forgot about Chad when I was with him, so it was worth a shot.

He grinned and hugged me close, "I won't let you down, Sonny." For once in the past few days, I felt happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so hope you liked? Anyway, I've wrote the next chapter already, so that should be up soon. <strong>

**Question for you guys... What do you think about the whole Alex/Sonny thing? Tell me in a review, I'd really like to hear from you.**

**Holly - xx**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Me - Damn. I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so... here goes... No, I can't do it. I'll just get Sonny to do it for me. Sonny?**

**Sonny - 'Kay. ChannyTwilightLover does not own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters except Alex and my sister, Emily. Oh and the lunch lady. ****Good enough?**

**Me - Yep, thanks. Okay, now onto the story. Ooh, and btw, everything becomes clear in this chapter... hopefully.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>SPOV<span>

"So, why did you get your own dressing room?" I asked Alex, as he stroked my hand with his thumb absent-mindedly.

"I think it's because Grady and Nico had to share, so there wasn't enough room with them." He replied simply, pulling me to the small couch in his dressing room.

"I don't think I've ever been in this room before, it's nice. It's cosy." I smiled, admiring the small room. "Yeah, it's great." He answered, nodding his head.

He leant back on the sofa and I followed his move as he put his arm around me. I looked up at his face, smiling shyly and he grinned back, leaning forward to kiss me.

No matter how happy Alex made me, I wasn't ready to kiss him. I needed to fully get over Chad first.

I laid a hand gently on his chest and looked down sheepishly, "I'm not ready."

He held my hand softly in his, "That's fine. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Sonny. Like I said, I'll wait for you. I'm sorry for going too fast."

I shook my head, and found the courage to look up to meet his gaze, "You have nothing to apologize for. And thankyou, Alex. I really mean it. You're really helping me."

Reaching out, he ran his hand through my hair, making me smile, "Um, I'm gonna go and get a drink from the cafeteria. Do you want one?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." He replied, shaking his head. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

-x-

"Hi, can I just have this, please?" I asked the lunch lady kindly, placing a bottle of water on the counter. She smiled at me, "Of course. That's 2 dollars please."

Smiling, I handed her 2 dollars pulled out of my purse and grabbed the water, "Thanks." She smiled, and quickly moved onto the next customer.

As I walked towards the exit, I heard a familiar voice. "No, leave me alone. I don't care about filming, okay. Just go." I turned to see Chad surrounded by Mackenzie Falls actors.

"Chad, please, Sonny isn't worth it. I know you're known for loving the ladies, but I _know_ that that stupid rumour isn't true. It doesn't take a genius to see that you love her." Chloe said sympathetically.

I quietly sat a table with my back facing them so I could continue to listen to their conversation, without them knowing.

"No," I heard Chad say, "It's not Sonny's fault. That idiot Alex has put crazy ideas in her head. Apparently they're an item now? That's just sick of him, to move onto a heartbroken girl."

"But you used to do that all the time?" Penelope said, sounding confused.

"Yes. Before I had Sonny. And now, she's gone, over some stupid lie. She started getting all paranoid when I wouldn't tell her what happened in Barbados. I think that's what triggered all this." Chad spoke.

"What _did_ happen in Barbados to make you refuse to tell her?" A new voice asked. Then a sigh sounded.

"I saw her sister…with this guy. And they were, um, you know… But I didn't want to tell Sonny because I thought she'd be upset." Chad finally answered.

I put my head in my hands. _What has my sister been getting up to?_ I thought, shaking my head. Or maybe, it's just another one of Chad's lies.

I slowly rose to my feet silently, deciding I didn't want to hear anymore from him, and wandered back to Alex's dressing room.

-x-

My hand touched the door knob as I heard Alex's laugh from inside and another girly voice.

"No listen, you have to go. She'll be back in a minute. I want to butter her up for tonight. I swear, she won't even _kiss_ me. But I'll get her there, trust me." Alex's voice came smugly from inside the room.

My breath caught in my throat. He was using me? I shook my head, and whispered, "No." Alex wouldn't do that. He listens to me, helps me with my problems.

The girl inside the room laughed with a high pitched laugh, "Well, if you ever need someone for _that,_ you know where to come, baby. I'll make it even better than Barbados."

I recognized the foreign voice, but I couldn't remember who it was, which made me annoyed with myself.

"Oh, I know," Alex drawled, "But it's unfortunate you haven't got your waitress outfit with you. That's what made it half the fun, Kaylee."

Kaylee. Waitress outfit? Barbados? Chad was telling the truth. _Alex_ was the liar. He set this whole thing up.

Betrayal, anger and frustration ran through me. How could I have been so stupid to fall for him and his lies?

A few tears escaped my eyes, and I wiped them away angrily. He didn't deserve my tears.

Putting my head up high, proudly, I walked to my dressing room and dug my phone out of my pocket. If Chad was telling the truth about Alex, he was probably telling the truth about my sister.

After two rings, Emily picked up, "Hey Sonny." She said, sounding a little relieved I'd called.

"Don't you 'hey, Sonny' me. I've been hearing things about you." I replied sharply.

"What kind of things?" She asked me warily. "Apparently, you've been doing _things_ with a guy in Barbados. Care to explain?"

She sighed, "Look, I don't know who you heard this from, but I _swear_ all we did was make out…Okay, maybe a little more than make out. But nothing you and Chad haven't done."

Now it was my turn to sigh, "But you're 15, Emily! I'm _allowed_ to do things. You're still too young." There was a pause.

"I just want to live my life to the full, okay." She snapped back at me, sounding a little upset.

I laughed loudly, "Emily, do you hear yourself? You've got your whole life ahead of you!"

"No," She stuttered, "I don't think I do." I frowned, immediately cautious, "Why?" Silence. "Emily, why would you say something like that?" I asked her.

"Sonny…I-I have cancer."

* * *

><p><strong>So, was this chapter too dramatic? Boring? Please tell me in a review :) I read all of them, and I love you for giving me them.<strong>

**OH, and btw, I'm TWO REVIEWS AWAY from 100 on 'Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed Heaven' so it would be awesome if you'd help get it to 100 reviews? Pweease?**

**Thankyou everyone who reads my drabble.**

**Holly - xx**


End file.
